The Originals
by Lovy-San
Summary: Le vampire Originel Marcus fait son retour forcé au Vieux Carré, un quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans. Dans cette ville qu'il a aidé à construire quelques siècles plus tôt, il y rencontre Oliver, un jeune humain auquel il est lié par une malédiction visant à le détruire. Dans l'espoir d'aider son jeune frère à trouver la rédemption, Draco est contraint de le suivre... Yaoi
1. Prologue

** The Originals ****(Oui, j'aime les titres en anglais :3)**

**Prologue**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame, Romance et Humour

**Couples :** MF/OW, HP/DM plus un autre de mes préférés en surprise ;)

**Disclaimer :** Je bataille actuellement avec mon avocat. Inventer des personnages inexistants en leur donnant le nom de personnages d'une histoire, c'est du plagiat ? Au cas où, on va dire qu'ils appartiennent à J.K.R :)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Non, je ne suis toujours pas morte. Je vous présente aujourd'hui un style particulier de fiction :D J'ai toujours été fan de ce couple sans oser écrire de fiction dessus parce que je ne gère que les O.O.C et les U.A., d'où le résumé un peu farfelu :) Après, on aime ou on n'aime pas. _(Si vous êtes fans de ces couples, vous trouverez des super fictions sur eux dans mes favorite stories ! Je pense notamment aux auteurs **Misro** et **Father Pen Soul **dont j'ai adoré toutes les fictions !)_

Le titre « The Originals » c'est parce que j'adore cette série :3, (merci donc à Fullstream :3) Vous comprendrez donc, que, eh ben comme d'hab, OOC et UA sont à prévoir, même si j'essaierais d'être au possible fidèle aux personnages d'origine. Valà ! :D Je n'en dit donc pas plus et vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire ! :)

* * *

><p>La lune brillait sur les docks de la rive droite de la Nouvelle Orléans. Adossé contre un mur, la capuche couvrant son visage, un jeune homme attendait, les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt près d'un des nombreux entrepôts de stockage. Un énième coup d'œil à sa montre le fit souffler, laissant un nuage de vapeur prendre forme à travers la lumière des rares lampadaires.<p>

- Loli ! lança une voix vers sa droite.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant son ami. Le nouvel arrivant, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable, lui fit signe de se diriger vers un des entrepôts. La porte en métal grinça en coulissant et le l'invité sursauta quand la lumière s'alluma seule.

- Theo, arrête de faire ça, tu sais que ça me fait flipper.

Le dénommé Theo haussa les épaules et fixa fièrement l'entrepôt avant de remonter les allées d'étagères de métal encombrées.

- Loli, tu sais que j'ai ce don depuis un moment, arrête de flipper. Je suis comme ça.

- Je respecte ça ! Mais toutes ces histoires de magies, j'aime pas ça. Et s'te plait, m'appelle Loli, on a plus dix ans...

L'autre retira sa veste et la posa sur une étagère poussiéreuse. Une main passée dans sa crinière épaisse fit remonter ses longues mèches noires indomptables alors qu'il rajustait le haut de son col puis il offrit son sourire le plus ravageur à son ami.

- Oliver, tu sais que je ne t'ai pas donné rendez-vous ici pour jouer aux cartes. J'ai une nouvelle commande, maintenant.

- A la bonne heure ! Et je dois encore donner mon sang ? Tu sais que ça devient lassant ! Encore, que tu fasses voler des feuilles mortes c'est stylé, mais là tu abuse, s'écria l'autre en repliant les bras sur son torse.

Theo soupira et leva une bâche, révélant un bénitier, ce qui fit râler l'autre. Les histoires de sorcelleries avaient toujours agacé Oliver, lui qui était certainement l'homme le plus terre-à-terre du monde. A la découverte de son don, Theo s'était éloigné de son ami, préférant l'étude de sa magie et des autres espèces vivant à la Nouvelle Orléans. D'abord enthousiasmé, Oliver avait accepté de l'aider avant que Theo ne devienne trop engagé dans ces histoires de conflits de territoires entre des loups-garous et des vampires, ce qui lui avait fait penser que son ami avait été embarqué dans une secte.

Alors pourquoi il était là, ici, près à donner encore son sang pour une quelconque expérience, il ne savait pas. Peut-être cherchait-il une raison de croire en ce que son cerveau s'entêtait à réfuter. Il releva alors la manche de son pull, tendant son poignet au dessus du bénitier tandis que Théo sortait un mouchoir immaculé taché de sang qu'il déposa dans le récipient.

- C'est pour quoi, cette fois ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir les coins du mouchoir sur lequel étaient brodé les initiales M.M.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

Oliver haussa les épaules en disant qu'il pouvait toujours essayer. Son ami émietta ce qu'il reconnu comme étant de la verveine sur le mouchoir avant d'allumer des bougies qu'il disposa par terre en cercles, autour du bénitier.

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai raconté, la Guerre Invisible ici...

Oliver ferma les yeux.

- Les sorcières étaient potes avec les loups-garous, les vampires ont débarqués et ont foutu la merde. Les trois clans se battent en duel. C'est ça ?

- Si tu veux. En fait, une sorcière est venue me voir hier, elle voulait la mort d'un vampire spécial qu'elle disait être un Originel.

Son regard convergea vers le mouchoir et Oliver compris que le sang devait lui appartenir.

- En gros, ce fameux Originel serait un hybride. Moitié loup, moitié vampire. Et si on tue un Originel, toute sa lignée s'éteint avec lui. Je compte le localiser et l'attirer ici pour ma cliente et tenter de le tuer.

Donc Theo pensait tuer ce fameux être, faire disparaitre les vampires et réunifier la Nouvelle Orléans ? Assez simple en fait. Pourtant, encore une fois, la petite voix soufflait à Oliver que tout cela n'était que des conneries. Tout comme cette histoire comme quoi il possédait un sang spécial permettant de lier des sorts puissants…

Theo tendit les mains sur le bénitier et commença à murmurer encore des trucs en latins qu'Oliver ne comprenant jamais. Un coup d'œil à son ami l'informa qu'il allait encore devoir s'entailler la main. Son regard fouilla les étagères à la recherche du couteau qui servait habituellement à prélever son sang. Théo marqua une pause, regardant Oliver saisir la lame qui brillait à la lumière des bougies. Le jeune aurait du s'apercevoir alors que les yeux noirs de son ami s'étaient voilés et qu'il battait des cils. Peut-être choisit-il justement de ne pas le voir. Après tout, Theo avait toujours été bizarre. Après un soupir las, il laissa la lame mordre la chair de sa main, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Des lames prirent naissances au coin de ses yeux comme le lancement devenait douloureux mais il chassa la douleur, préférant reporter son attention sur les gouttes carmins qui tombèrent dans le bénitier, tâchant le mouchoir précieux.

Les incantations de Théo se firent alors dans une langue inconnue alors qu'une douleur sourde naissait dans son crâne. C'est alors qu'Oliver sut qu'il avait un problème. Oliver voulut retirer sa main du bénitier mais l'autre saisit son poignet avec une force insoupçonnée pour que le sang continue de goutter. Le mouchoir s'embrasa et Oliver sentit la pression contre ses tempes augmenter. Des acouphènes suivirent le seul cri qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><em>Comment ça, j'abuse ? Non, non… Le prologue est court parce que le but est de donner envie de lire ! <em>

_Comme vous savez tous que mon disque dur à sauté, la suite mettra un (plus ou moins long) moment à sortir mais ce prologue est mon petit cadeau de nouvelle année (en retard...) :)_

_A bientôt j'espère ! :)_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Always and Forever

**The Originals **

**Chapitre 1 : Always ans Forever.**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame, Romance et Humour

**Disclaimer :** Je bataille actuellement avec mon avocat. Inventer des personnages inexistants en leur donnant le nom de personnages d'une histoire, c'est du plagiat ? Au cas où, on va dire qu'ils appartiennent à J.K.R :)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ça y est, le chapitre un arrive tout doucement… Je m'excuse du retard de la parution mais suite à des problèmes de santé la publication du chapitre a été décalée. Que dire de plus ? Ce bébé fait très exactement **_7486 _**mots, c'est un record ! Je tenais à vous remercier tous, en l'espace de deux jours après la publication du prologue j'ai eu beaucoup de mail me disant que ma fic était suivies, ajoutée en favorite et reviewée et ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir, en espérant que la fic continue de vous plaire !

* * *

><p><em>"Pendant plus de neuf siècles, ma famille a cherché en vain un endroit où s'installer. Maudits par une mère folle, poursuivis par un père destructeur, nous avons sans cesse fuis, laissant toujours derrière nous des bains de sang d'une violence inégalable. Depuis peu, nous sommes retournés dans le seul endroit que nous avons un jour put appeler "foyer". Blaise semble ravi de retrouver notre ancienne maison, quant à moi, c'est avec soulagement que je souhaite reprendre une vie paisible. Peut-être Marcus est-il le seul d'entre nous à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Blaise se soucie trop de lui, je n'ai de cesse de lui rappeler que notre petit frère est assez grand pour tuer qui il souhaite sans provoquer de massacre, il reste trop inquiet par rapport au motif de notre venue. Depuis que ce mystérieux tatouage est apparu sur son bras, des coupures apparaissent régulièrement sur son corps et ne cicatrisent pas aussi vite qu'elles le devraient. Le tatouage, "foyer", était bien évidemment une allusion à la Nouvelle Orléans mais nous ne comprenons pas le but du sortilège. Selon Marcus, il serait plus judicieux de casser la nuque de la sorcière qui a causé ça, proprement, puis de chercher des réponses plus tard. Cependant, depuis notre retour ici, je crois bien devoir avouer que l'évolution de la Nouvelle Orléans est assez surprenante. Même sans notre cadet à sa tête, la ville a prospéré paisiblement, même si les guerres entre les loups-garous et les vampires continuent indubitablement, divisant le territoire et réveillant le caractère mégalomane et philanthrope de notre cher Marcus."<em> Te foutrais-tu de ma gueule, Draco ?

Le cadet referma le livre à la couverture de cuir d'un coup sec, ses yeux noirs semblables à des fentes foudroyant le jeune homme avachit sur le canapé. Les cheveux blonds soigneusement peignés en arrière, les jambes croisées, un coussin calé dans le dos, son ainé le regardait, un livre dans la main.

- Sais-tu, cher Marcus, que fouiller dans les affaires personnelles des autres est un grave pêcher ? Tu iras en Enfer.

- Ton auguste et narcissique personne ne trouve donc rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire de telles foutaises ? siffla l'autre en lançant le livre sur la table basse en merisier.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas assez, petit frère, je dirais que tu es encore frustré de ne pas avoir mit la main sur cette adolescente.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répliqua l'autre en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Où est Blaise ?

- Parti chercher une sorcière, répondit évasivement le blond en faisant un geste lointain de la main.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines à la beauté aristocratique. Depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans le manoir de la Nouvelle Orléans, Marcus reprenait son instinct de domination naturel, se frayant un passage forcé parmi les dirigeants. Comme quoi, un peu d'hypnose était toujours utile dans certains cas. Son regard gris pur glissa sur la silhouette de son jeune frère. Aucune ressemblance ne permettait de les rassembler, et pour cause, ils n'avaient pas le même père. Draco, l'ainé aux cheveux blonds pâles possédait toujours cette silhouette droite et élégante qui le distinguait tant. Ses yeux gris semblables à des perles de cultures surmontaient ses pommettes fines et renforçaient son expression froide au premier abord alors que dieu savait pourtant à quel point l'ainé pouvait être narcissique mais aussi très enjoué. Son don était certainement qu'il imposait le respect par sa prestance. Tout le contraire de son frère, Marcus.

La musculature de ce dernier avait largement était développée par des siècles de chasse à l'homme en plus de son facteur génétique lui conférant les caractéristiques des loups-garous. Sa stature imposante provenait également de son bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq ainsi que de son visage toujours fermé. Draco soupira en constatant une fois de plus que les fossettes qu'arboraient son cadet durant son enfance avaient disparut en même temps que son regard s'était assombrit. Là où l'ainé était tout en finesse et délicatesses, l'autre n'était qu'une bête enragée prête à bondir du tas de muscles qu'il avait sous les yeux. Certes, Marcus n'avait jamais attiré les gens par son visage aussi aimable que les portes de l'Enfer, mais il était indéniable qu'il possédait une intelligence à toute épreuve et un bon sens du langage qui lui permettait d'importantes alliances pour survivre. Le parfait homme charismatique, imposant le respect par la crainte. Draco se redressa en fermant son livre, plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre qui le regardait fixement.

- Une sorcière ? répéta Marcus. Elles sont trop solidaires pour se dénoncer entre elles, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps.

Il se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas, signe qu'il était nerveux.

- Je ne trouve pas ça stupide. Une sorcière permettrait de localiser ta nouvelle Némésis. En supposant qu'il s'agisse bien d'une femme… Les sorciers, bien que plus rares sont tout aussi mauvais. Notes en plus qu'une colonne de voyageurs est arrivée depuis hier dans le quartier est. Et puis tu connais Blaise, il fallait qu'il sorte draguer un peu et puis personne ne lui résiste. Contrairement à toi, il est diplomatique, il saura se faire de bons contacts, nota le blond en se levant à son tour.

L'autre fit volte-face d'un coup, pointant un doigt menaçant vers son ainé.

- Ne commences pas avec tes critiques !

L'autre leva les mains devant lui en signe de capitulation.

- Reconnais néanmoins que ton manque de tact à fait venir cette sorcière jusqu'ici et lancé cette saleté de malédiction qui nous affecte ! Oui, je dis bien _nous_ ! Regard autour de toi, Marcus, tu es coincé ici, la lumière du jour va te tuer si tu sors ! Et ton humeur massacrante se répercute sur nous ! Nous ne sommes pas tes souffre-douleurs ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de maitriser tes pulsions, c'est bien fait pour toi !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Draco partit à une vitesse invisible pour l'œil humain, laissant derrière lui un faible courant d'air qui fit râler l'autre. Marcus resta dans le salon, faisant claquer sa langue contre sa palais, signe d'agacement. Son pas lourd le dirigea vers la fenêtre aux volets clos.

La température de la demeure était suffisante pour qu'il se promène en chemise. Son agacement le poussa à retrousser ses manches, et il fixa le tatouage étrange qui était apparu sur sa peau. C'était il y avait deux semaines, il était paisiblement installé à Mystic Falls, savourant son succès total sur la ville quand il avait ressentit cette étrange sensation de déchirure dans son avant-bras gauche. Ses sourcils noirs s'étaient froncés comme l'inscription _foyer_ s'était gravée à même sa chair. Au début il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Puis la première coupure était apparue à son tour, comme si un couteau lui ouvrait le bras. Dès qu'une blessure disparaissait, une nouvelle entaille se reformait. Il s'était alors souvenu des paroles d'une voyageuse dont il avait tué le traitre de mari. Elle avait juré de lui faire connaitre milles souffrances mais il ne l'avait pas écouté sur le moment.

- Saleté de gitans...

- Tu ne devrais pas parler des voyageurs ainsi, releva une voix calme dans son dos.

Marcus ignora le nouvel arrivant. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Blaise était revenu. Son attention resta sur le volet clos que de faibles rayons de soleil traversaient. Sa main se leva et ses doigts effleurèrent les rayons qui le brûlèrent inévitablement, déclenchant un grondement annonciateur d'une nouvelle fulgurante envie de meurtre. Jamais de toute sa vie d'immortel il n'avait craint la lumière du soleil, pourquoi maintenant alors ?

- Je ferais crever cette chienne...

- Tu as tué son époux, répliqua le nouvel arrivant. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. La loi du Talion ça te rappelle quelque choses ?

Le brun s'assit rageusement en esquissant un nouveau geste vague de la main montrant qu'il ne donnait pas d'intérêt à son frère. Frère ? Son regard se posa sur le Noir qui s'asseyait sur la précédente place de Draco. Si la différence entre lui et Marcus passait quand on savait que ce dernier était un bâtard, la vérité était que Blaise était jadis le fils d'un esclave de leur famille. Ils avaient grandis ensemble et Blaise avait été le premier vampire transformé par Draco, bien que ce fut par accident. Avec ses grands yeux marrons en amande qu'une peau couleur chocolat mettait délicatement en valeur, il possédait également des pommettes hautes qui contribuaient à rendre son visage amical, raison pour laquelle il était capable de sympathiser avec tout le monde, en plus de sa mentalité ouverte et de ses capacités d'écoute, chose qui avait tout de suite attiré Marcus chez le petit esclave, il y avait plus de mille ans...

- Marcus, tu m'écoute ? demanda Blaise en claquant ses doigts devant lui.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé une sorcière qui pourrait nous aider. Pourtant, si comme Draco le pense, c'est cette fameuse voyageuse, nous sommes dans le pétrin.

- Je t'en pris, ne sors pas ton vocabulaire comme l'autre, là. On est dans la merde, point.

Le brun se releva, passant sa main dans ses épais cheveux noirs pendant que Blaise se mettait à son aise, ses yeux vifs ne quittant pas le cadet des yeux. Marcus passa sa langue sur ses dents blanches, signe d'une réflexion qu'il n'avait que lors de grands agacements. Et qui précédaient un important massacre. Dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas.

- Cette... gitane... ou voyageuse, se corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard noir de l'autre. Appelle-là comme tu veux mais elle reste une garce. Elle est... calculatrice et mauvaise... mais surtout trop intelligente... Je vais la brûler vive...

- Bien que je ne sois pas très fan de tes tortures, peut-être faudrait-t-il d'abord la trouver. Je reprends donc où j'en étais. J'ai fait des recherches sur notre ancien bar favori, tu sais _Le Rousseau_ ?

Marcus hocha la tête. Effectivement, ils avaient longtemps fréquenté ce fameux bar. Monté comme un ressort, il préféra rester debout et s'accouda contre une commode de style ancien, le menton dans sa main, un mouvement de tête lui enjoignant de continuer.

- C'est un jeune garçon qui l'a repris. Châtain, un certain charme, en plus...

- Abrège, tu sais que je me fous de tes histoires de cul.

- Non, vraiment, charmant mais pas tout à fait mon genre. Par contre il porte plusieurs bandages au bras.

Blaise sourit en voyant briller une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de son jeune ami et frère. Ce dernier quitta sa place et se rapprocha de lui, tournant comme un vautour.

- A quels endroits ?

- Épaule droite et j'en soupçonne un autre au niveau de la hanche ou de la cuisse droite parce qu'il boitait un peu. Ah oui, il y en a un qui cache son avant-bras droit, aussi.

Le Noir pu constater les muscles de l'autre se gonfler dans sa chemise avant qu'il ne déchire celle-ci d'un geste rageur, dévoilant le bandage ensanglanté que Draco lui avait fait la veille. Son épaule avait rapidement cicatrisé, laissant une marque blanche légèrement bombée sur sa peau hâlée.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Comment peux-tu donner ton verdict de façon aussi... Je retire ce que j'ai dis, après tout, on parle de toi là..., capitula l'autre en se redressant. Cependant, tant qu'on ne connait pas l'étendue du sort qui te lie à lui, je te conseille de ne pas trop l'amocher.

L'ainé put observer un tic nerveux à l'œil gauche de Marcus. A une vitesse folle, le poing du brun s'enfonça dans le plâtre de la maison, faisant trembler les tableaux accrochés au mur. Il détestait se sentir faible. Toute sa vie, il avait toujours été l'hybride originel, imbattable, puissant et craint. A cause de cette maudite voyageuse - ou sorcière, peu importait -, il devenait faible. Mais il restait une chose... Il se retourna vivement, un doigt pointé vers le noir.

- Le Rousseau, n'est-ce pas... ?

Le sourire carnassier que provoqua son hochement de tête fit sourire Blaise. Le jeune reprenait du poil de la bête.

- Dis à Draco que je sors ce soir. Si je ne suis pas rentré, qu'il fasse un tour chez les voyageurs pour vérifier si je n'y suis pas.

Et il disparut en un courant d'air. Seul sur le canapé, Blaise s'autorisa à se lever et à se servir un verre de bourbon. Il avait toujours su utiliser les bons mots pour convaincre son frère. Ses lèvres trempées dans le liquide ambré esquissèrent un sourire. Avec un Originel énervé, la soirée s'annonçait mouvementée. Son regard chocolat se posa sur la grande pendule du petit salon. C'était à son tour de se reposer maintenant, et pourtant, un certain pressentiment lui dictait qu'il devait aller au bar, au cas où Marcus succomberait une fois de plus à ses pulsions meurtrières. Quand l'hybride était énervé, rien ne le calmait...

* * *

><p>Oliver Wood était un jeune homme assez banal. Orphelin, il avait été élevé par le prêtre de l'église Sainte-Anne. De taille correcte, avec une silhouette élancée sculpté par ses entrainements de football américain, il possédait des cheveux châtains coupés court et un visage ouvert et amical dont les yeux marrons reflétaient sa naïveté tout en brillant de joie de vivre. Enfin, quand joie de vivre il y avait...<p>

Oliver passait le balai dans son bar, ramassant les débris des verres qu'il avait lâché un peu plus tôt. Les clients du soir le regardèrent d'un œil torve avant que le brouhaha ne reprenne, comblant le silence gênant qui s'était installé quand il avait poussé un cri de douleur en lâchant le plateau d'une commande. En se penchant pour ramasser les éclats de verres, il grogna en sentant la douleur irradier du bas de son dos. Une nouvelle coupure avait dû apparaitre et il devrait se changer rapidement pour ne pas que le sang tâche ses habits.

D'un signe de tête, il laissa les commandes du bar à un autre serveur et monta dans son appartement à l'étage. Traversant le petit salon à grandes enjambées, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et se planta devant son miroir plein pied. Il sentait le frottement de la coupure contre la chemise et grimaça quand il retira le vêtement. Une fois la chemise jetée en boule dans le panier à linge, Oliver se mit dos au miroir et tordit le cou pour constater la nouvelle blessure. C'était une coupure nette, comme si elle lui avait été administrée à bout portant. Oliver se contorsionna encore pour évaluer l'importance de la blessure et jugea qu'elle devait être longue d'une vingtaine de centimètre. Du sang ruisselait lentement sur sa peau à vif et il tordit un coude pour se faire un point de compression. C'était la quatrième fois en deux jours que des blessures fleurissaient sur sa peau avant de se refermer au bout de quelques heures. Il croyait devenir fou... C'était la faute de Theo, il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance après avoir retrouvé Theo un soir dans son entrepôt, plus rien n'allait. Il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec son ami sauf un étrange tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche. Puis il avait préféré s'éloigner de Theo quand les coupures étaient apparues. Le premier jour, Oliver avait pensé aller à l'hôpital mais comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Les gens l'auraient prit pour un fou... En attendant d'émettre un alibi concret pour se faire soigner, il gardait secrètes ses stigmates et se soignait comme il pouvait, avec des compresses et des bandages.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il fouilla son armoire à pharmacie pour en sortir une longue bande qu'il déroula quand on frappa à sa porte. Qui pouvait frapper à cette heure-ci ? Il se rappela d'un coup avoir reçu un courrier de l'inspection de l'hygiène pour son bar... Avec un juron peu élégant, il ajusta rapidement le bandage en serrant les dents. Tant pis, il prendrait le temps de l'arranger une fois l'inspection terminée. Les coups contre la porte devinrent plus insistants il chercha la première chemise qu'il trouva dans son armoire et râla en voyant la couleur blanche. Et puis merde, il devait se dépêcher !

- J'arrive ! cria-t-il en avalant un antalgique à toute vitesse avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Oliver s'arrêta un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte après avoir entendu un bruit étouffé. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans le judas et contempla le visage sévère et impassible de l'inspecteur. Ce que cet homme pouvait être flippant... Après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et resta figé devant la vision surréaliste qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'inspecteur avait les yeux grands ouverts, encore appuyé dans le chambranle de la porte, ses vêtements tachés de sang au niveau de la poitrine. Oliver voulut hurler mais son cri se bloqua dans sa gorge et il recula d'un coup quand le corps s'effondra dans son appartement et qu'il découvrit une autre personne derrière, la manche remplie de liquide rouge poisseux, tenant le cœur de l'homme dans sa main. L'homme était grand, brun, trop baraqué pour lui et avec un sourire carnassier. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il entendit l'assassin parler d'une grave parfaitement contrôlée dans laquelle pointait un soupçon de moquerie.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi. Laisse-moi entrer.

Oliver pâlit et une vague de nausée le secoua quand l'homme face à lui lâcha l'organe dans son appartement, salissant le tapis. Il rêvait... Non il cauchemardait... Un homme était mort dans son salon, le cœur arraché... à la main ? Mais quelle force avait ce type ? Bon réflexe ou non, Oliver ne trouva rien d'autre que de claquer la porte, s'adossant à celle-ci, la tête entre les mains. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il réprima un gémissement de douleur quand son bas-dos entra en contact contre la porte. Il devait réfléchir. Mais comment réfléchir quand un psychopathe était à sa porte ? Que lui voulait ce type ? Et pourquoi arracher le cœur de l'inspecteur sanitaire ? Un frisson glacé le parcourut. Comment il allait expliquer tout ça à la police ?

- La police... putain mais oui...

Il fit un pas vers le téléphone fixe près du canapé mais se ravisa en contemplant la porte. Le type voulait entrer... Et s'il défonçait la porte ? D'un geste désordonné, il balaya la commode près de l'entrée et la plaqua contre la porte avant de prendre son fixe dans la main. La voix de l'homme l'appela derrière la porte mais il l'ignora, son cerveau en surchauffe lui faisant chercher une arme pour se protéger. Il se rappela avoir une carabine dans son armoire. Problème : il ne savait absolument pas s'en servir... Riant nerveusement de sa situation, il courut dans la cuisine et attrapa une grande poêle qu'il embarqua avec lui dans sa chambre, laissant tout de même la porte de celle-ci ouverte pour surveiller la situation. Ses doigts tapèrent rapidement le numéro du commissariat de police tandis que sa main droite tenait fermement son arme improvisée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Marcus bouillonnait de rage. Cette satané de malédiction des vampires l'empêchait de rentrer dans une maison privée sans y être invité par le propriétaire et ce petit con de barman s'était barricadé, le laissant ruminer toute sa rage intérieure. Bien, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait paniquer en étant trop brusque, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de déloger ce petit animal de son trou. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il tendit l'oreille et laissa son ouïe sur-développée capter des bribes de phrase.

- Tu crois que la police te protègera de moi ? Bien, petit homme...

Un nouveau sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres comme il redescendait vers le bar, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

* * *

><p>Oliver rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Des coups portés à la porte d'entrée l'avaient réveillé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en contemplant la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il avait réussi à s'endormir avec un psychopathe à sa porte ? Il voulut croire un instant qu'il avait rêvé mais sa main se referma sur le manche de sa poêle. De nouveaux coups contre à sa porte se firent entendre, ainsi que des personnes l'appelant par son nom. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et grimpa sur le meuble pour regarder par le judas. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres quand il reconnu l'uniforme de la police. Revigoré, il alluma la lumière du salon, poussa la commode et ouvrit la porte. A la place du psychopathe qu'il avait vu, un homme qu'il soupçonna être le chef du groupe entra dans l'appartement, contemplant le corps inanimé baignant dans le sang sur le tapis. Oliver se tourna vers l'embrasure de la porte, et ses yeux se plissèrent comme il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Les autres membres étaient parfaitement calmes, silencieusement aligné contre le mur. Le châtain se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec le canon du pistolet pointé sur son visage. Ses mains se levèrent immédiatement alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.<p>

- Wow, il y a erreur là ! C'est moi qui ai appelé pour le cadavre !

Le policier ne répondit pas, le maintenant en joug. Oliver déglutit péniblement.

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? tenta-t-il.

- Il ne t'entend pas, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque en se retournant vers l'assassin. Accoudé contre le montant de la porte, ce dernier le regardait froidement, un faux sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Il fit un geste pour désigner le policier.

- Laisse-moi entrer, gamin. Sinon je lui dis de te tuer.

Oliver le regarda fixement. Un psychopathe qui donnait des ordres à un policer ? Et pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix entrer ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers le représentant de l'ordre qui avait le regard vitreux. Il se croyait dans un film d'horreur...

- Q-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Une simple contrainte. Ses petits copains aussi sont sous mon emprise. Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et laisse-moi entrer. Je te tuerais vite, promis, tu ne sentiras rien.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmura Oliver. Je vous connais pas et je vous ai rien fait ! Vous me voulez quoi ?

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste vague de la main.

- Trop de questions inutiles. Ma patience atteint ses limites, tu devrais te dépêcher, petit homme, sinon...

Le psychopathe se retourna lentement et fit signe à un policer de s'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta et le brun se mit derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses joues en regardant Oliver dans les yeux. A une vitesse fulgurante, il tourna sèchement la tête de l'homme sur le côté. Un craquement sinistre retentit et le corps inanimé du représentant de l'ordre tomba au sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

- ... sinon je fais pareil avec tous les autres, termina le fou.

Oliver recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. La façon dont l'homme était mort était trop brutale et trop rapide pour que l'assassin soit humain... _Calme-toi, Oliver, ne commence pas à croire les conneries que Theo te racontais... Les vampires et les loups-garous n'existent pas, Theo n'est pas un sorcier mais un charlatan... Maintenant si tu te pinces bien fort, tu te réveilleras... _pensa l'humain. Cependant, il était encore trop tétanisé pour bouger et l'autre le regardait toujours de ses yeux noirs semblables à deux puits sans fond... Voyant le manque total de réaction du châtain, l'assassin attrapa un nouveau policier.

- Marcus ! fit une voix qu'Oliver ne connaissait absolument pas. Cesse cette exécution publique tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il sortira, abrutis !

Oliver vit l'homme brun face à lui siffler de dédain.

- Casse-toi, Blaise. Je gère.

- Tu ne gère rien du tout ! Lâche ce policier !

Un homme noir s'avança vers l'encadrement de la porte, posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun et Oliver le reconnu tout de suite. Cet homme lui avait commandé une bière au comptoir l'après-midi même... S'il avait sut qu'il avait servit un psychopathe... Le Noir se tourna vers lui et sembla en état de choc. Il se tourna pour regarder le dénommé Marcus qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Allons bon, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Petit, je te laisse deux solutions. Sois tu m'invite à rentrer, sois tu sors. En sachant que si tu m'y autorise, je serais le seul à entrer, tu seras sain et sauf alors que si tu sors, ce crétin écervelé risque de te tuer.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le crétin l'écervelé ? gronda Marcus en plissant ses yeux de colère.

Après avoir tiqué sur le "petit", Oliver reconsidéra ses options. Le policier derrière lui le tenait toujours en joug, il avait deux hommes totalement fous en face de lui et sa poêle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

- Vous allez me tuer ? demanda Oliver en regardant le Noir dans les yeux.

- Évidement, sourit le brun.

- Marcus ! s'énerva l'autre. Je t'ai dis qu'il est hors de question de le tuer tant qu'on ne connait pas la nature du lien ! Écoutes. Laisse-moi entrer. Seulement moi.

Le jeune humain râla qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire et lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer. De toute façon, il ne comprenait pas ce qui les maintenait dehors alors après tout. Le Noir entra lentement et s'approcha du policier qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sors de la pièce. Rentres chez toi et oublies tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Le policier baissa son arme et battit des cils plusieurs fois. Puis il rangea le révolver et partit sans un mot. Oliver resta stupéfait et fit un pas en arrière vers la porte d'entrée mais le Noir lui attrapa le bras. Le châtain détourna le regard quand la main de l'homme se referma sur le bandage de son avant-bras gauche.

- Je peux voir, s'il-te-plait ? demanda le dénommé Blaise.

- Y a rien à voir. Je me suis blessé en cuisine, répondit Oliver en reculant pour garder une distance de sécurité convenable.

- Blaise, grouille-toi je commence à me faire chier, râla Marcus adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Marcus, tu es prié de te la fermer. Tout était parfait avant que tu ne pètes un câble. Maintenant à cause de toi il a peur et je vais être obligé de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il m'avoue tout. Donc sois gentil et va te passer les nerfs sur les humains qui boivent dans le bar.

Oliver les regardait, stupéfait. D'accord, ces hommes étaient fous. Il aurait du appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique plutôt que la police... Il regarda le dénommé Marcus passer sa langue sur ses dents, ses yeux noirs lui promettant toutes les souffrances du monde avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement. Oliver entendit son pas lourd descendre les escaliers et reporta son attention sur le Noir qui ferma doucement la porte. Le jeune homme en profita pour reculer vers sa commode, sa main dans son dos saisissant fermement la poêle.

- Vous me voulez quoi ?

Blaise tendit calmement les mains vers lui.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, crois-moi. Mon... ami, Marcus, est victime d'une malédiction étrange qui fait apparaitre des blessures sur tout son corps. Il a également un tatouage à l'avant-bras gauche qui signifie _foyer_. Tu pourrais l'expliquer ?

De surprise, Oliver en lâcha sa poêle qui retentit par terre. Le Noir leva un sourcil alors qu'il retenait un sourire amusé de perturber son visage. Avec un peu d'hésitation, le jeune homme dénoua le pansement qu'il s'était fait, révélant une peau blanche avec une inscription stylisée dessus. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son homologue.

- Vous savez d'où ça viens ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise. Ce n'est pas toi qui te mutiles ?

Oliver resta scotché. D'un geste rageur, il retira sa chemise et défit le bandage qu'il avait improvisé. Le regard du Noir s'arrondit quand il vit la taillade récente.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me mutile jusqu'ici ? Ma main n'arrive même pas à l'atteindre !

Blaise fronça les sourcils et indiqua le canapé.

- Je peux ?

- Vous allez me tuer ?

- Je t'ai dis que non. Marcus ne le fera pas non plus. Ne fait pas attention à lui, c'est une boule de nerf ambulante. Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux ?

- Vous allez me faire quoi ? se méfia Oliver en reculant, laissant son pied butter contre la poêle.

- Je veux juste effacer ta peur. Je te donne ma parole que je n'abuserais pas.

- J'ai le choix, au moins ?

- Non, sourit le Noir.

Il se planta devant le jeune homme et lui releva le menton jusqu'à ce leurs yeux se croisent. Les pupilles se dilatèrent comme il parlait d'une voix douce.

- N'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais pas mal.

Oliver hocha la tête malgré lui. Presque instantanément, il se sentit se détendre face à l'étranger. Même s'il croyait toujours qu'il était fou, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Aussi, quand Blaise recula et lui indiqua le canapé, il s'y assit en face de lui, toujours à une distance raisonnable. Quand le Noir lui demanda ce qu'il savait à propos du tatouage et de la malédiction, Oliver le coupa en levant une main. Blaise le laissa faire, sachant que le jeune homme avait fait un blocage sur le comportement de Marcus.

- Je veux dire, comment ce fou là, Marcus, a pu lui arracher le cœur à main nue ? Je ne suis pas biologiste mais je suis sûr que c'est impossible de faire ça. Puis, cette histoire avec le policier, et le fait qu'il peut pas entrer... pardon, mais... vous vous êtes échappés de quel asile ? Pourquoi une mise en scène comme ça ? Je veux dire... il aurait pu le tuer simplement...

Le Noir ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. Il inspira profondément en croisant ses jambes. La réalité allait être dure à assimiler mais il devait d'abord répondre au blocage du jeune homme s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins.

- Disons que nous sommes des vampires Originels. J'ajoute juste que Marcus n'est pas fou ; la mise en scène est malheureusement fréquente dans son comportement. C'était juste une démonstration de force. Il a malheureusement tendance à en faire trop quand il est en colère.

Il put constater un tic à l'œil droit de son interlocuteur. De toute évidence il ne le croyait pas sur sa nature vampirique. La peur étant neutralisée chez le petit homme, il se leva calmement, demandant le chemin de la cuisine. Oliver lui indiqua, se demandant quel était le rapport avec leur discussion. Quand Blaise revint avec un couteau, il se leva néanmoins, les yeux emplis de méfiance.

- Je ne vais rien te faire, répondit le Noir en lui tendant la lame. Coupe-toi toi-même.

Oliver recula de plusieurs pas. Blaise se demanda un instant si ce garçon était abonné à la marche arrière...

- Non, là ça suffit, sortez de chez moi... lança Oliver en se tenant la tête dans une main. Vous êtes fou...

- Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Soit tu fais ça docilement, soit je le fais moi-même.

Après un regard noir, Oliver s'empara de la lame et si piqua juste le bout du doigt, il n'était pas masochiste non plus. Le visage du Noir perdit son sourire et le châtain ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupéfaction quand les yeux marron virèrent au rouge alors que les dents de Blaise s'allongeaient. Theo avait raison ? Bon sang, c'était vraiment intriguant de ne pas ressentir la peur... Oliver se demanda combien de gens étaient tombés dans les pommes en voyant un pareil spectacle... et lui, il restait serein.

- D'accord. Donc les loups-garous existent aussi ?

- Oui. Ils peuvent nous tuer. Marcus est un mélange des deux.

- Y en a beaucoup, des comme lui ?

- Non c'est un phénomène unique. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

- Je t'entends, sale traitre ! lança une voix grave étouffée par le bois de la porte d'entrée.

Oliver eut un rire nerveux. Le psychopathe était de retour ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir...

- La magie existe aussi alors ?

- Bravo ! Tu veux un prix Nobel, gamin ? recommença la voix railleuse.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda poliment d'aller voir ailleurs, ce à quoi Marcus répondit par un grognement irrité. Puis il reporta son attention sur Oliver qui regardait fixement en face de lui, les mains croisées comme s'il était dans une importante phase de réflexion.

- Donc Theo n'avais pas mentit...

- Qui est Theo ?

Oliver releva son regard caramel vers lui et lui expliqua brièvement qu'il avait un ami qui disait pratiquer la magie et qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous un soir dans son entrepôt personnel. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il raconta que Theo lui demandait souvent du sang pour accomplir des rituels qu'il ne connaissait pas et auxquels ils ne croyaient absolument pas. Il ajouta que suite à leur rendez-vous, il avait eut comme une sorte de trou noir et qu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain avec la marque tatouée sur son bras et le premier stigmate sur sa cuisse. Blaise écouta son récit avec une mine grave et lui demanda le nom de ce fameux "ami".

- Theo. Enfin, son vrai nom c'est Theodore Nott. Il habite à côté du lycée du quartier. Vous allez lui faire quoi ?

- Je vais lui rendre une petite visite... Je te demanderais en revanche de préparer une valise et de venir t'installer chez nous.

- Alors, là, n'y comptez absolument pas. Moi je reste pas avec ce fou !

- Je partage son avis, fit la voix de Marcus.

- Et moi je ne demande pas le vôtre, répliqua sèchement Blaise en ouvrant la porte. Tu t'appelle Oliver, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête lentement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas Marcus qui le foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans un mot. Sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème à lui ?

- Bien. Alors, Oliver, repris Blaise. Je viendrais te chercher demain. Tu n'es pas sécurité ici.

- Et je serais en sécurité dans un repaire de vampires ? demanda l'autre.

Blaise l'ignora, argumentant que tant qu'ils ne savaient rien sur la connexion qui existait entre lui et Marcus, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de laisser Oliver seul. Le Noir révéla au jeune homme qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de tuer un vampire Originel, sauf avec une arme spéciale et unique qu'ils possédaient eux-mêmes. Cependant avec le lien, le Noir craignait que la mort d'Oliver n'entraine inévitablement celle de Marcus. D'après lui, les coupures n'étaient qu'un entrainement, une façon de tester la profondeur du lien. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de sorcière fiable, il était hors de question que le jeune homme s'aventure seul. Après lui avoir recommandé de ne laisser entrer aucune personne suspecte chez lui, Blaise partit en emportant le cadavre de l'inspecteur ainsi que celui du policier, laissant Oliver seul. Libéré de leur emprise, les autres policiers rentrèrent chez eux après que le vampire leur ait effacé la mémoire.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son canapé, abattu des révélations. Il avait une vie paisible, c'était ça ? Putain, après réflexion, il avait une vie de merde... Et malgré toutes les démonstrations, son cerveau restait dans le déni, criant qu'il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar... Le meurtre de l'inspecteur de l'hygiène l'avait choqué mais il ne parvenait même pas à pleurer. C'était comme s'il était coupé de toutes ses émotions. Son regard se posa sur la pendule et il se décida à aller au lit après avoir bu un verre de rhum. Seulement, ce ne fut pas un verre qu'il but, mais la moitié de la bouteille...

* * *

><p>Draco était paisiblement installé sur le divan quand Blaise rentra. Le blond lui fit remarquer qu'il rentrait bien tard, ce à quoi le Noir répondit qu'il était allé brûler les cadavres. A la façon dont l'Originel le regarda, Blaise compris que Marcus n'était pas rentré et ne lui avait rien dit des événements de la soirée. Après un bref soupir, il tira de l'étagère un gros livre ancien à la couverture de cuir usée et s'assit en face de l'ainé de la maison, ouvrant le livre à la moitié.<p>

- Je crains que nous n'ayons plus d'ennuis que prévus.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Draco.

- Nous avons trouvés le garçon auquel Marcus a été lié. Je commence par la bonne nouvelle ou les mauvaises ?

- Les mauvaises d'abord.

Blaise lui raconta qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont les mutilations apparaissaient sur le corps de l'humain mais qu'ils avaient une piste, un certain Théodore Nott. Draco hocha la tête, argumentant qu'il irait se renseigner sur lui dès le lendemain.

- Ensuite ?

- Je crois que Marcus va mal. C'est très bête ce que je vais dire, mais il a de nouveau sorti son attirail de psychopathe. Pour impressionner le gamin, il a exécuté des policiers qu'il avait hypnotisé après avoir arraché le cœur d'un homme.

Draco posa son menton délicat dans la paume de sa main, les paupières plissées. Pour s'abaisser à une telle démonstration de force, si grotesque et caricaturale de sa personne, Marcus devait être vraiment hors de lui… D'un geste de la tête, l'ainé encouragea l'autre à continuer.

- L'autre mauvaise nouvelle est que je crois que ce sorcier est possédé par la voyageuse. Écoutes, je sais que ça semble fou car leurs magies sont totalement différentes mais la voyageuse dont Marcus a tué le mari lui a promis milles douleurs. Si elle s'est bien infiltrée dans un corps, ça pourrait être dans l'ami d'Oliver. En y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait la pratique des deux magies à disposition et le jeune humain comme cobaye. Et je crois avoir une idée de la façon dont elle s'y prend pour les torturer.

Après avoir feuilleté le livre aux feuilles jaunies qu'il tenait, il le tendit à Draco qui le prit, ses prunelles grises scrutant les inscriptions anciennes.

- Qu'a à voir le grimoire de Mère avec ça ?

- Lis l'autre page, tu comprendras.

La mine sérieuse, Draco se renfonça dans les coussins du divan. L'écriture de sa mère était presque devenue illisible et il y avait des runes qu'il ne comprenait pas cependant le peu de texte qu'il parvint à traduire était explicite. Après un soupir, il repoussa le livre et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Comme ils s'en doutaient, c'était de la magie noire. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant que de tels sorts soient présents dans le grimoire de leur mère, pourtant il se sentait dépité.

- Tu penses sérieusement à une poupée vaudou ?

- C'est la meilleure hypothèse que j'aie, malheureusement. Oliver dit que ce Theo avait l'habitude de lui demander du sang, il a pu l'utiliser pour lier Marcus _et_ créer la poupée.

Draco fit un signe de main pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et décida de changer de sujet en demandant au Noir quelle était la bonne nouvelle. Le visage du Noir s'illumina alors qu'il se penchait pour se servir un verre de bourbon sur la table basse.

- Je pensais que tu serais ravi de rencontrer le descendant d'Astoria...

L'ainé resta figé. La simple mention du nom fit revenir des souvenirs profondément enfouis en lui. Il revit la jolie jeune femme qu'il avait faillit épouser avant que sa mère n'apprenne qu'elle était un double mystique dont le sang avait de grandes propriétés magique, notamment celles de lier les sorts les plus puissants et les plus complexes. Le vampire blond s'accouda à un coussin, le menton dans sa main et la mine grave.

- Comment pourrait-il être son descendant ? Astoria est morte il y a plus de mille ans...

- Je te rappelle que c'était une jeune veuve, elle a dû donner naissance à un bâtard et l'abandonner à une famille. Tu sais que les enfants hors mariages étaient voués à la mort. En tout cas, il lui ressemble horriblement. Version châtain et avec quelques appareils en plus, ajouta Blaise.

Draco lui accorda un sourire qu'il voulut détaché, pourtant le Noir savait qu'il était totalement faux. De telles mimiques étaient évidemment la marque de la famille Malfoy et Draco comme Marcus n'échappaient pas à la règle. C'était ancré en eux au même titre que leur masque froid. Blaise avait appris que c'était leur manière de se protéger quand il avait grandi avec eux. Le Noir voulut reprendre la parole quand le téléphone de Draco vibra sur la table basse. Le blond s'en saisit entre ses longs doigts fins et regarda le message.

- Encore ce gars ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Je sais que l'amour platonique c'est ton truc mais l'anonymat je comprends pas, tu devrais le rencontrer... quoique s'il faux il est laid comme un pou...

L'ainé leva une main pour le faire taire en composant un numéro, les sourcils froncés. Blaise le fixa d'un air intrigué et tendit l'oreille, captant la conversation.

- Marcus ? Tu m'explique ton message illisible ?

- Joues pas au con et viens me chercher, je suis pas bien...

- Je suppose que tu es ivre dans un bar...

- Je n'ai pas bu.

- Tu mens tellement mal, c'en est désespérant, petit frère...

- Ferme ta gueule de philosophe et viens me chercher au cimetière ! cracha Marcus. Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte et pourtant je me sens plein comme un tonneau !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et raccrocha en se levant gracieusement.

- Plein comme un tonneau ? répéta Baise.

- Je vais le ramener, fit le blond en quittant la pièce de son pas mesuré.

Blaise resta assit, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Son regard embrassa la pièce du regard avant de se poser sur une photographie qui ornait la bibliothèque. Le Noir se leva et saisit le cadre dans ses mains, contemplant le cliché en noir et blanc. Un sourire las étira ses lèvres quand il constata qu'une fois de plus, la famille n'était jamais réunie au complet. Enfin, quand famille il y avait. Après tout, sa peau noire ne le rapprochait d'aucun membre. Il n'était qu'un esclave, lui-même fils d'un esclave quand il avait rencontré les enfants Malfoy pour lesquels ils travaillaient. Il avait alors le même âge que Marcus, l'enfant à l'écart de la famille. Aimé de sa mère et de sa fratrie, son père haïssait sa faiblesse et ils avaient essuyés ensembles les coups de fouet du chef de maison. A la seule différence que Marcus avait sa mère pour le réconforter, lui non. Quand le drame de leur transformation était arrivé, Marcus et lui étaient âgé de vingt-six ans, Draco avoisinant la trentaine. L'hybride avait déclaré qu'ils étaient leur propre famille, excluant ses parents qu'il jugeait fous.

Ses doigts passèrent sur le portrait de famille où la fratrie était presque réunie. L'ainé de la famille, Terence* se tenait droit dans ses habits victoriens, gardant la même prestance que Draco. Il était le plus sage et certainement le plus fidèle à leur défunte mère. Marcus l'avait tué il avait de cela deux ans alors que sa mère morte avait repris le corps d'une sorcière pour tous les rendre de nouveau mortels. Le brun y avait vu une marque de trahison et avait anéantit le conspirateur...

Toujours dans le rang du fond, rang des ainés, Draco avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son cadet, Marcus. Le visage impassible, ce dernier fixait l'objectif de ses prunelles semblable à deux puits sans fond. Devant eux, Blaise se reconnu, tenant par le bras la seule jeune femme de la fratrie, Pansy**, élégante avec ses boucles blondes et sa robe sophistiquée. Seul Adrian*** le benjamin manquait au tableau et pour cause, Draco et lui l'avaient enfermés dans un cercueil gardé secret après que ce dernier ait tenté de tous les assassiner en commençant par Pansy.

Adrian répétait souvent qu'ils étaient comme la famille Benetton. Draco comme Pansy ayant hérité de la chevelure blonde de leur père tandis que les autres étaient châtain, Marcus possédant lui une épaisse chevelure noire. Même si la génétique n'était pas connue à l'époque de leur naissance, les traits de leur visage les rassemblaient.

Blaise reposa la photographie, emprunt d'un élan de nostalgie. Les souvenirs étaient tout ce qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à trouver un équilibre, la famille se voyait de nouveau affaiblie par une nouvelle malédiction. S'ils avaient d'abord la malédiction d'être immortels et de se nourrir de sang, Marcus, en plus de porter celle des loups-garous était victime d'une sale sorcière. Ce qui intriguait Draco et Blaise était qu'une sorcière aussi puissante pouvait les lier tout les trois du même coup, comme avait tenté de le faire leur mère avant la mort de Terence. Dans ce cas, qu'importait les rivalités familiales, ils étaient tous solidaires les uns envers les autres.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, prononça le Noir à voix haute, récitant la maxime de leur fratrie.

* * *

><p>* <span>Terence Higgs<span> est un élève de Serpentard et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Je le rapproche de Finn Mickaelson dans l'histoiire, il est donc mort.

** Dans les romans, Pansy Parkinson est décrite comme étant blonde, donc voila :) Pour moi, elle représente Rebekah.

*** Adrian Pucey est un élève de Serpentard et aussi poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, il n'y a pas non plus de description physique mais au cinéma il est présenté comme châtain. Pour moi il représenterait Kol.

* * *

><p>Voila pour le premier chapitre ! Ma bêta est passée derrière moi donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'erreurs.<p>

C'est un chapitre assez spécial et j'avoue avoir eu envie de supprimer le passage de l'intervention de la police mais ma bêta m'a conseillé de le mettre quand même ("_je le trouve assez intéressant, certes il part un peu en couille, mais il permet d'expliquer un peu plus les pouvoirs de Marcus et de mieux le présenter aux lecteurs")_ donc je lui fait confiance et j'espère que vous comprendrez ce choix.

Que dire de plus ? Oui, la famille est très bizarrement constituée, j'ai voulu garder les cinq frères principaux après je sais que normalement Marcus est plus âgé que Draco mais vu leur caractères, je me suis dis qu'en adaptant comme dans la série, Draco représenterais mieux Elijah et je le préfère ainsi dans ma fiction.

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des critiques (dans la limite de la politesse), je serais ravie d'y répondre !

Merci à **piiiiiiiiiiiiika** et **nianiania** à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de PM mais dont les review m'ont fait très plaisir !

A bientôt j'espère ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Bloodletting - Partie 1

**The Originals **

**Chapitre 2 : Bloodletting – Partie 1 (« Effusion de sang » ) **

**Auteur :** Lovy-San

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame, Romance et Humour

**Disclaimer :** Je bataille actuellement avec mon avocat. Inventer des personnages inexistants en leur donnant le nom de personnages d'une histoire, c'est du plagiat ? Au cas où, on va dire qu'ils appartiennent à J.K.R :)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Alors... C'est le chapitre le plus... sanglant que j'ai écrit pour le moment, _strangement_... _But_, comme je pense que c'est le principe du surnaturel, ça va certainement pas s'arranger et nager dans ces eaux-là... Ce chapitre était trop long alors je l'ai coupé en deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant dans la trame que dans la découverte des personnages :) Voilà, ce chapitre fait un peu plus de **_7000 mots_** je crois, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand Marcus rouvrit les yeux, une migraine fulgurante lui vrilla les tympans et il gémit en se tournant sur le côté. Ses yeux noirs firent le tour de sa chambre et il en conclut que Draco l'avait bien ramené au lieu de le laisser moisir dans le cimetière. Aucune explication ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était tranquillement installé entre les tombes, certes avec une bouteille de bourbon à la main mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'entamer que des nausées lui étaient parvenues et il n'avait plus réussit à marcher droit. Le cœur au bord de lèvres, il avait erré un moment devant les caveaux des anciennes familles avant de vaciller et de se rattraper contre un muret qui délimitait un mausolée privé. La bouteille lui avait échappé des mains et il s'était résigné à appeler Draco. Puis c'était le noir. Vu sa position et ses vêtements, il comprit que l'ainé l'avait directement allongé sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce.<p>

Marcus se laissa rouler sur le dos et plaça son coude replié derrière sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête pendant qu'il fixait le plafond. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu. Il avait rencontré cet humain, Oliver. Un mioche auquel il avait été lié. Son humeur massacrante remonta immédiatement au souvenir. Blaise allait le ramener dans _sa_ maison. C'était tout simplement intolérable pour lui mais il se devait de reconnaitre à contre-cœur que le Noir avait raison. Un simple humain ne pouvait pas se protéger des menaces puissantes comme les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorcières. En y réfléchissant bien, les trois étaient des ennemis naturels et possédaient les armes pour se protéger. Les humains, eux, n'avaient rien alors garder le jeune homme en sécurité allait assurer sa propre survie le temps que son plan se concrétise.

Marcus affectionnait les plans simples et courts. Le sien se résumait en une phrase : protéger l'humain, trouver la sorcière ou la voyageuse, défaire le lien, tuer la sorcière ainsi que le jeune homme et reprendre le contrôle de sa ville. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres et il se leva en silence, trainant les pieds jusqu'au petit salon. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et c'est sans surprise qu'il ouvrit les doubles portes en bois de la pièce sur un Draco remonté essayant en vain de raisonner un Blaise silencieux mais dont le sourire amusé en laissait savoir long sur son implication dans la dispute.

En saluant le Noir d'un hochement de tête, le brun partit directement vers le bar, à la recherche d'un alcool fort à se mettre sous la main pendant que Draco cessait son monologue pour se tourner vers lui.

- Pose cette bouteille immédiatement, Marc' !

- Cesses de me prendre pour un enfant, répondit l'autre en se servant un verre avant de se caler confortablement sur le divan. Nouvelle dispute familiale ? lança-t-il en regardant Blaise.

Le sourire du Noir s'agrandit et il décroisa les bras avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à son cadet sous le regard assassin du blond qui resta debout, le dos droit dans son habituel costume noir.

- On parlait de toi, lança Blaise en croisant ses jambes.

- Il parait que tu recommence tes conneries, siffla Draco en s'avançant lentement, perdant tout son tact habituel. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas gagner la confiance de cet humain en provoquant une boucherie ?

- Je ne voulais pas gagner sa confiance, je voulais le tuer, corrigea Marcus en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. J'ai bien compris que c'était pas une bonne idée alors lâche-moi les semelles et retourne te pavaner dehors. Et pourquoi tu t'en soucie a ce point ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner, Blaise t'a dit qu'il était le double qui descendait d'Astoria, c'est ça ?

En voyant les yeux de l'ainé se plisser dangereusement, Blaise leva la main pour faire tomber la tension familiale et se leva en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Draco qui feula avant de quitter la pièce en claquant les doubles portes derrière lui sous le regard interrogateur de Marcus.

- C'est quoi son problème, à lui ? grogna le brun en posant son verre.

- Tu sais qu'Astoria est un sujet sensible et pourtant tu continues de le provoquer avec ça, répondit le Noir en secouant la tête de dépit. Je sais que tu es d'humeur massacrante mais évite de nous mettre dans le même sac.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Draco se contrôle trop bien pour péter une durite comme ça. Il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?

- Le cercueil d'Adrian a disparut.

Marcus stoppa son geste.

- Pardon ?

* * *

><p>La mauvaise humeur d'Oliver augmentait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoyait le bar encore fermé. Il commençait à regretter amèrement sa cuite de la veille autant par le fait que son collègue n'ait rien nettoyé que par son horrible migraine et sa gueule de bois qui devait se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les volets entrecroisés de la salle laissaient passer une faible lumière matinale mais c'était suffisant pour que le jeune homme puisse laver les tables, frottant activement sur les taches de bières de la veille qui rendaient les meubles poisseux, avant de partir derrière le bar pour essuyer les verres propres avec un torchon blanc. Oliver n'était pas vraiment un maniaque de l'hygiène, mais il avait en lui cette manie de tout frotter et de tout nettoyer pour se vider la tête quand il était contrarié. Prenant garde à ne pas trop tirer sur la blessure du bas de son dos, il s'assit sur un haut tabouret, regardant les verres humides face à lui.<p>

Un fourmillement provenait de la coupure de son dos et il avait appris à reconnaitre la sensation comme étant une sorte de cicatrisation avancée. Rien que cette pensée le fit tiquer comme il s'obstinait à ne pas penser aux évènements de la veille. Le matin même, il avait espéré que la mort de l'inspecteur de l'hygiène et du policer n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve mais le regard de l'homme noir était resté dans son esprit et il était horrifié de rester indifférent aux souvenirs... D'ailleurs, ce même homme, Blaise s'il se souvenait bien, avait promis de venir le chercher après lui avoir avoué qu'ils étaient des vampires. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire sans joie en essuyant un sixième verre.

- Des vampires... murmura-t-il en rangeant un verre en hauteur. Je deviens fou...

- La folie est-elle forcément une chose mauvaise ? lança une voix vers la porte qu'Oliver reconnut aussitôt.

Le jeune homme se raidit et le verre qu'il venait de saisir lui glissa des mains et s'écrasa au sol quand il leva la tête vers Théodore qui lui souriait, les mains dans les poches d'une veste en cuir noir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours coiffés avec un effet à la va-vite mais ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Il s'avança lentement vers les tabourets du bar.

Oliver lui lança un regard noir, ne cachant pas qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en ces lieux.

- Comment tu es entré ? lâcha-t-il en saisissant un autre verre sans quitter l'autre des yeux.

- La porte était ouverte, répondit évasivement Théodore en s'asseyant face à lui. Tu me sers quelque chose 'Loli ?

- La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur, lâcha Oliver. Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te foutre dehors, Nott.

Le brun afficha un air faussement blessé et pencha la tête sur le côté en posant un coude sur le bar.

- Maintenant c'est Nott ? Tu me déçois, 'Loli, après tout ce que nous avons traversés ensemble, sourit-il en posant sa main sur celle du châtain qui se dégagea d'un coup.

- Arrête avec ta voix mielleuse à la con ! Tu crois que c'est digne d'un pote de me lier avec un vampire psychopathe qui a fait un carnage chez moi hier soir ? cria Oliver en jetant violemment son torchon sur le bois du bar. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nott ! Oui, j'y crois maintenant à tes histoires !

- Tu as donc rencontré cet Originel, déclara l'autre.

Oliver tiqua. Merde, encore une fois il avait trop parlé. Ne souhaitant pas s'engager sur une discussion qu'il savait d'avance être sulfureuse, il saisit un nouveau verre qu'il essuya frénétiquement pour se calmer avant de demander au brun pourquoi il était ici. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, faisant tiquer Oliver. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Theo n'avait jamais vraiment sourit, il était trop inexpressif pour ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle une voix sifflait au jeune homme de rester sur ses gardes.

- Je suis juste passé prendre un verre avec toi. Entre amis, ajouta-t-il en regardant le panneau des commandes.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, te déranges pas surtout, grogna Oliver.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, que l'autre se casse. Ami ou pas, il ressentait trop de rancœur envers lui pour tolérer sa présence. Seule sa crainte des présupposés "pouvoirs" de Theo faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore foutu dehors.

- Tu proposes toujours des tisanes ?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Une infusion à la verveine, s'il te plait, commanda Theodore en posant à nouveau un coude sur le bar et en calant son menton dans sa main.

Le châtain s'exécuta sans un mot. Après tout, plus vite l'autre serait servit et plus vite il serait débarrassé de lui. Pendant qu'il mettait la bouilloire à chauffer et glissait un sachet dans une tasse, il sentait le regard insistant du brun sur lui mais il décida de l'ignorer proprement, se contentant de le servir comme s'il avait été un client ordinaire. La tisane chaude fut servie et Theo la saisit entre ses longs doigts, la portant à la bouche.

Oliver le fixait, les bras croisés sur son torse, le torchon posé sur l'épaule. Il laissa échapper un bâillement de fatigue avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Theo grimacer et lui rendre la tasse.

- Elle a un gout bizarre, répondit Theo en le fixant.

- Le sachet n'est pas périmé, j'ai vérifié. Va-t'en si ça te plait pas.

- Tu es si pressé de me foutre à la porte ? Je serais toi je vérifierai, histoire de ne pas intoxiquer tous tes clients, lança son vis-à-vis en en se levant du tabouret.

Le châtain ne broncha pas et suivit du regard Theo qui s'en allait, les mains dans les poches. Il profita que l'autre ait le dos tourné pour vérifier quand même la boisson. Un sachet périmé ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Au final, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que l'inspecteur de l'hygiène n'ait pas pu passer... Le jeune homme porta la tasse à sa bouche et bu une gorgée avant de tout recracher en poussant un cri de douleur.

Le liquide lui avait brûlé la gorge, la langue et la bouche comme si c'était de l'acide et il pouvait sentir du sang envahir sa cavité buccale, répandant un immonde goût de fer. La tasse qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre s'était brisé et avait projeté le liquide sur ses jambes. La douleur qui le lançait était insupportable et il commençait à s'étouffer avec le sang qui envahissait sa gorge. En toussant bruyamment, il se pencha en avant, crachant autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Il avait vu Theo boire, et il n'avait rien ajouté entre temps ! La douleur dans sa bouche se répercuta dans son crâne et il perdit l'équilibre, crachant toujours plus comme il sentait que ses muqueuses étaient à vif. A quatre pattes et le corps secoué de spasmes, Oliver sentait ses bras trembler et l'important flux de liquide rouge couler entre ses lèvres sur son menton. L'hémorragie l'empêchait de respirer et ses poumons souffraient douloureusement du manque d'air.

En contraste total avec sa situation de détresse, Theodore s'avança silencieusement, debout face à lui, les mains toujours dans les poches de sa veste. Le regard suppliant d'Oliver lui arracha un sourire et il pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant.

- De la verveine, déclara le brun en repoussant les débris de la tasse avec le bout de sa chaussure. Autrement connue sous le nom de « veine de vénus ». Inoffensive pour un être humain mais particulièrement toxique chez les vampires... Je pense tester ça avec de l'aconit la prochaine fois... En attendant, mon cher lié...

Ses deux mains sortirent lentement de ses poches. La gauche tenait par le tronc une sorte de petite poupée de chiffon tandis qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index droit une petite aiguille. Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent de peur mais il était incapable de bouger, luttant pour tenter de respirer, une main crispée sur sa gorge douloureuse.

- ... il est temps pour toi de faire un petit somme, termina Theo en plantant l'aiguille dans la tête de la poupée.

Oliver voulut crier quand une douleur insupportable envahit ses tympans mais seul un gargouillement inarticulé franchit ses lèvres, accompagné d'un flot de sang. Un vertige le saisit et sa tête heurta le sol comme il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Marcus faisait les cents pas dans le petit salon aux volets grand-ouverts, les bras croisés dans son dos comme il réfléchissait activement sous le regard de Blaise. La découverte de la disparition de sa crainte de la lumière du jour était un bon signe et le Noir avait argumenté que ce devait être lié au lien magique qui devait s'approfondir entre lui et l'humain. Blaise avait passé une partie de la nuit à déchiffrer le grimoire de la défunte mère de Draco et Marcus, et selon sa théorie dans peu de temps les cicatrisations devraient devenir plus rapides, comme elles l'étaient d'ordinaire chez eux. Le Noir avait voulut ajouter que les sensations physiques autres que les blessures partagées serait un bout d'un moment suivies par des émotions mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé, laissant l'urgence de la situation prendre le dessus. Le cercueil du benjamin qu'ils gardaient secret avait disparu et ils savaient qu'il ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains…<p>

- C'est quand même incroyable de ne pas trouver une seule sorcière dans cette putain de ville, siffla Marcus en passant une main dans ses épais cheveux noirs.

- La ville entière sait que nous sommes revenus, Marcus, lança Blaise en consultant son smartphone. Et ceux qui ne nous connaissent que de noms savent que nous ne sommes pas des saints. Les sorcières se cachent, les loups et les vampires continuent leur guerre en faisant profil bas et les humains sont inconscients de tout ça. Ils nous craignent depuis le Grand Incendie de 1788.

- Ce n'était pas notre faute, cracha Marcus en serrant les poings de colère. Ces idiots devraient savoir qu'il s'agissait de la folie de notre pè-

Le reste de sa phrase mourut quand un spasme le secoua brusquement et qu'il sentit une atroce douleur semblable à une déchirure s'emparer de sa cavité buccale. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un flot de sang s'en échappa comme il toussait violemment alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient sous la surprise. Blaise bondit hors du canapé pour le soutenir mais l'autre tendit le bras vers lui, lui intimant de ne pas l'approcher. Marcus se pencha en avant et prit appui sur la commode alors que sa toux devenait plus insistante. Il tourna la tête vers le Noir et ses lèvres articulèrent un silencieux "veine de vénus" alors qu'un spasme le secouait de nouveau, lui arrachant un grondement de douleur.

Veine de vénus, l'autre nom de la verveine... soit le poison le plus irritable et le plus redoutable contre les vampires. Blaise saisit à nouveau son smartphone et composa le numéro de Draco en toute urgence, ne quittant pas son cadet des yeux, évaluant l'urgence de la situation. L'hybride resta penché en avant, crachant autant qu'il le pouvait le liquide rouge épais qui envahissait sa gorge, souillant à souhait le tapis en un flot ininterrompu comme sa toux redoublait d'intensité. Draco ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à répondre.

- Dray, on a un gros problème. Marcus est en train de s'étouffer, on pense que l'humain a du ingérer de la veine de vénus, tu dois le trouver, ça commence à urger, là !

La voix inquiète de Draco lui demanda aussitôt l'adresse d'Oliver et le Noir lui indiqua qu'il vivait à l'étage du bar _Le Rousseau_. L'ainé raccrocha aussitôt, laissant Blaise seul au bout du fil.

- Dray est parti le chercher. Promis, tu pourras lui botter le cul pour avoir fait ça, sourit nerveusement le Noir en entendant l'autre répondre par un grognement animal.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, le Noir lui tendit un mouchoir et lui appuya dans le dos, le faisant se pencher en avant. Jamais il n'avait vu Marcus rendu aussi faible. Lui qui était ordinairement solide comme une montagne, il devenait si fragile que c'en était inquiétant. Même sans être l'ainé de la fratrie, Marcus était celui qui les portait tous, il était le pilier de leur union.

Les doigts de l'hybride se crispèrent brusquement sur le meuble qui le soutenait alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche souillée par le flot continu qui s'en échappait, le privant peu à peu de ses forces. Puis une douleur lancinante s'installa dans son crâne et il poussa un hurlement de rage face à sa propre faiblesse. Ses yeux brillèrent de haine et sa mâchoire se crispa comme il tenait de résistait à la pression autant que son mental le lui permettait. Il résista durant une vingtaine de seconde avant que la vague de souffrance ne l'emporte, le laissant sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Draco passa une main pâle sur la porte vitrée qui indiquait que le bar était fermé. Il se tourna vers les passants qui marchaient dans la rue commerçante. L'Originel avait toujours trouvé fascinant de regarder ces milliers d'âmes se prélasser dans les rues chaleureuses de la Nouvelle Orléans, écoutant les airs de jazz des groupes de rues. Des milliers de vies si innocentes, si fragiles, ne se doutant pas des prédateurs autours d'eux…<p>

Draco reporta son attention sur le vieux bar. Casser la vitre sous le nez de ces gens serait une mauvaise idée et il avait toujours aimé agir sagement contrairement à son impulsif cadet. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il décida de faire le tour de l'habitation. Après tout, il devait forcément y avoir une autre entrée si le jeune humain habitait à l'étage. Pourtant envers et contre tout ses principes, l'urgence de la situation prit le dessus et il retourna rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, forçant sur la poignée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède dans sa main. Après un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il se faufila à l'intérieur de son pas léger et mesuré, ses yeux gris scrutant la salle vide pour s'attarder sur les débris de verres et les trainées de sang qui allaient vers une porte sur laquelle un panneau interdisait l'accès au personnel.

L'Originel restait sur ses gardes, tout ses sens en éveil accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne percevait aucune présence et son ouïe fine ne distinguait même pas le bruit d'une respiration. Il était donc la seule âme dans la salle. Son attention se dirigea vers l'autre côté du comptoir où plusieurs tâches de sang maculaient le sol ainsi que des débris de verres et une tasse brisée. Son odorat détecta un mélange de plusieurs odeurs humaines. Il distingua quatre odeurs différentes et son œil avisé ne remarqua pas d'éventuelles traces de lutte. Draco se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de tasse brisée et son doigt se brûla immédiatement au contact du peu de liquide encore présent. Il secoua sa main en sifflant et poussa les débris de sa chaussure noire avant de mettre les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone qui vibra de nouveau dans sa main.

- Blaise ? interrogea-t-il en continuant son inspection visuelle.

- Marc' s'est évanouis et du sang continue de couler de la bouche, c'est vraiment moche... Tu as trouvé le gamin ?

- Il a été enlevé, répondit Draco en fronçant ses fins sourcils blonds. Enfin, je pense… Le même problème a dû lui arriver aussi et je vais essayer de le retrouver.

Son regard gris se tourna vers un espace fin sur sa gauche, entre deux volets. Une ombre bougeait de temps en temps. De la distance à laquelle il était de la fenêtre, aucun être humain normal n'aurait perçu la silhouette et Draco plissa les yeux en signe d'agacement. Comme ça il était suivit ?

- Blaise, appelle tu-sais-qui.

Draco tourna le dos à la fenêtre comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué la présence de l'intrus, attendant au bout du fil une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Blaise ? appela l'Originel en fouillant la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un nouvel indice.

- Tu n'y pense pas ? répondit l'autre. Marcus va nous tuer, tu le sais, ça ?

- Si on ne fait rien, il va y passer. Je n'ai pas sacrifié trois siècles de ma vie à lui apprendre à se maitriser pour qu'il meure de façon aussi stupide. Le gamin a été enlevé et je crois savoir où il est, déclara Draco en saisissant entre ses longs doigts fins un brin d'herbe séchée. Donc tu vas tout de suite appeler tu-sais-qui et lui expliquer l'état de Marcus. Son aide ne sera pas négligeable. Dis-lui de venir précisément « là où Marcus a connu la pire souffrance ». Elle comprendra. Je veux que tu reste avec lui pour le surveiller, préviens-moi s'il y a un problème.

Sans rien ajouter, Draco raccrocha et laissa le téléphone dans sa poche, fixant le brin d'herbe qu'il avait facilement reconnu comme était de l'aconit. Il sortit un mouchoir blanc en tissu et enveloppa la plante avant de la ranger précieusement dans sa poche. L'aconit, autrement connue sous le nom d' « herbe aux loups » était connue pour être un poison dangereux chez les humains, une très faible quantité suffisant à tuer un homme. Mais ce que la verveine était pour vampires, l'aconit l'était pour les loups-garous et il l'avait lui-même utilisé à de nombreuses reprises pour calmer les folies de Marcus. C'était l'indice-clé qu'il cherchait, celui qui prouvait que le jeune homme avait été enlevé et pouvait aisément deviner où il avait été emmené. L'immortel savait que sa présence en ces lieux n'était pas anodine, autant que l'infusion de veine de vénus.

Quelqu'un voulait décidément tuer Marcus à travers Oliver. Cependant Draco savait parfaitement qu'il n'y qu'une seule arme capable de tuer un vampire originel et que cette dernière avait été cachée par Marcus lui-même dans leur demeure. Au-delà de l'enlèvement, il supposait que le but de la personne derrière toute la mascarade était d'affaiblir Marcus. L'aconit suivrait la verveine, les coupures seraient peut-être même plus fréquente et Blaise serait obligé de quitter la maison sans surveillance pour aider Draco dans ses recherches, laissant à qui le pouvait le loisir de fouiller leur foyer. Mais Draco n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et s'il ne se trompait pas, il connaissait l'emplacement où le jeune Oliver devait se trouver. Le temps de régler un léger détail et il partirait dans la minute...

L'Originel soupira et se retourna vers la vitre. Les mains dans les poches, il s'adossa au comptoir et fixa l'espace entre les volets, ses yeux rencontrant des prunelles marrons. Il resta ainsi immobile, son ouïe se concentrant sur les bruits de pas qui indiquaient que la personne qui l'espionnait faisait le tour du bâtiment. Sans surprise pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage sévère accompagné d'un autre plus petit et trapu. Ils entrèrent dans le bar de leur démarche pesante et s'arrêtèrent côte à côte en fixant l'Originel qui daigna tourner son beau visage vers eux.

- Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? demanda Draco en ouvrant les bras en geste d'amitié.

- Que cherches-tu, étranger ? répliqua le plus grand en le fixant de son regard noir.

- Peut-être la même chose que vous. Un ami qui a disparu.

- Ne fais pas ton malin, on sait très bien qui tu es, siffla l'autre. Ne prend pas cet air condescendant.

Draco laissa son regard couler sur eux et ne ressentit que du mépris envers les jeunes vampires. Ils cherchaient la bagarre et il avait vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent néanmoins sur les chevalières qui ornaient leur majeur et il leur jeta un regard fatigué.

- Pauvres créatures que vous êtes. De jeunes vampires incapables de supporter la lumière du jour sans une bague ensorcelée. Vous parlez à un Originel, montrez un peu de respect tout de même*****.

Il leur offrit un sourire glacé en désignant le mouchoir blanc dans la poche externe de son costume.

- A l'instant même où je prendrais ce morceaux de tissus, vos cœurs seront loin hors de votre cage thoracique. Réfléchissez, vous n'en valez pas la peine. Allez profiter de votre misérable vie plus loin.

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et son corps se fendit en deux, comme il s'apprêtait à charger. Draco poussa un soupir las et un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était trop facile de provoquer des hommes orgueilleux. Il fit un large geste de la main, invitant les deux hommes au combat.

Le grand sauta sur lui sans hésitation, profitant de l'effet de rapidité. En l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva sur l'Originel qui fit un pas de côté et lui attrapa le bras avant de saisir sa gorge d'une main et de lui briser la nuque tout aussi rapidement, provoquant un craquement sinistre qui fit reculer de peur le plus petit. Draco laissa le corps s'écrouler par terre et se pencha pour retirer le bijou à son doigt. Aussitôt, la lumière brûla le corps inanimé, remplissant la pièce d'une odeur de calciné. Draco sortit le mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses mains avant de le ranger et porter son regard sur l'autre homme qui restait immobile, la bouche ouverte en un "O" silencieux. La vitesse avec laquelle le blond avait tué son camarade était folle et il n'était plus aussi sûr d'avoir envie de se battre.

Son cœur sembla rater un battement quand le blond s'approcha de lui. Il obéit à son instinct en filant vers la sortie mais l'autre le rattrapa et le plaqua solidement contre un mur opposé. Une main le tenait à la gorge alors que l'autre lui maintenait fermement le menton pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'observais, ordonna Draco en utilisant son pouvoir d'hypnose.

- Theo nous l'a demandé ! Lâchez-moi, je dirai tout ! cria le petit homme.

- Quelle raison as-tu d'obéir à un tueur de vampire ?

- C'est... c'est lui qui forge nos bagues de jours ! Il a dit qu'on devait empêcher d'autres Originels de trouver l'humain.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Il... y a une chapelle au bord de la route nationale... Theo y a s-son espèce de la-laboratoire...

- Oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Draco.

Puis il saisit la tête du vampire et la tourna violemment, laissant le corps s'écrouler par terre. Bien, maintenant il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses... C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, la route nationale était autrefois un chemin de terre que Marcus et lui avaient empruntés en fuyant la ville, leur père à leur trousse durant le Grand Incendie qui avait ravagé la Nouvelle Orléans. Blessé à l'épaule, Marcus s'était réfugié dans une chapelle abandonnée, laissant Draco revenir sur leurs pas pour aller chercher Blaise et leur sœur restés coincés dans les flammes. Alors qu'il pensait être en sécurité, leur père était rentré les bras chargés d'aconit et avait coincé l'hybride affaiblit contre un mur. De retour dans la chapelle, Draco était intervenu et avait sauvé son cadet d'une mort certaine en assassinant son père. La fratrie avait alors fui le plus loin possible mais le désastre de cette nuit avait laissé une lourde cicatrice et Draco comme Marcus en avait été longtemps traumatisés.

Si ce Theo avait son laboratoire à cet endroit, Draco ne pensait absolument pas que c'était dû au hasard. Blaise avait toujours expliqué que le sang qui pénétrait la terre était chargé de mémoires et que des sorcières assez puissantes pouvaient "lire" celles-ci. Le problème était donc de savoir quel niveau de puissance ce sale gosse devait posséder. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il en sortit, reconnaissant immédiatement le numéro.

_Je suis en chemin._

L'Originel rangea le smartphone et se mit en route.

* * *

><p><em>Marcus courrait. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal mais il devait fuir. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et eut un pincement au cœur en regardant la ville ravagée par les flammes. Sa ville, sa maison... Tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait alors qu'il tentait de sauver sa vie en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. A bout de force, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la grande route. Le combat contre son père dans la ville l'avait épuisé et il n'avait pas pu se nourrir dans la cohue générale quand l'homme fou avait mit le feu à l'opéra. Draco le rejoignit, constatant avec horreur que les retardataires n'étaient pas derrière eux. Marcus lui attrapa le bras par la veste.<em>

_- Vas les chercher, il va les tuer !_

_Draco le regarda en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Marcus boitait en raison d'une cicatrisation qui n'arrivait toujours pas et il était affreusement pâle. L'ainé savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance seul si leur père le trouvait alors qu'il était seul. Tiraillé entre laisser le blessé ou porter secours au reste de la fratrie, il finit par trancher en portant son poignet à ses lèvres. Ses dents pointues pénétrèrent sa chair au niveau de l'artère et il tendit la blessure au brun qui secoua la tête._

_- Je trouverais le moyen de me nourrir, garde tes forces pour eux. _

_Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Draco fit marche arrière, filant vers la ville de sa vitesse surnaturelle. Marcus continua son chemin, haïssant sa lenteur alors qu'il apercevait une chapelle sur le bord de la route. Jusqu'ici, Dieu n'avait jamais été bienveillant envers lui mais il se dit que pour une fois, un peu de protection ne serait pas de trop et l'abri lui permettrait se reposer le temps que Draco ramène Blaise et leur petite sœur, Pansy. _

_Le monument étant un lieu publique, il pouvait donc y entrer sans être invité alors il poussa la porte en bois qu'il referma derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre le mur en pierre. La pièce était totalement à l'abandon, des pillard avait du prendre les tableaux et les statues dont les niches incrustées étaient vides. Marcus souffla en tenant son épaule endolorie. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre le mur, et contempla la voute de la petite chapelle. Le silence régnant l'angoissait et il frémit en entendant des bruits de pas. La personne était seule, ce n'était donc pas Draco et le pas était trop régulier et mesuré pour appartenir à un humain qui se serrait perdu. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il humidifia ses lèvres. _

_- Je te sens, bâtard ! rugit une voix puissante qui le glaça jusqu'aux os._

_Il se releva et se plaqua contre le mur du fond, poussé par son instinct de survie et son regard affolé se posa sur le bras cassé d'une statue abandonné à même le sol dont il s'empara, le serrant si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent. Si même au maximum de sa force il n'avait jamais réussi à tenir seul contre le patriarche, il ne doutait même pas une seule seconde de sa faible résistance avec son épaule blessée. Les bruits de pas cessèrent et Marcus se releva avec difficulté, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Après sept siècles d'immortalité et de puissance, la seule personne qu'il craignait au monde restait Lucius Malfoy__**. **_

_Le Monstre chasseur de monstres. _

_Sa prise se resserra sur le bras de la statue et ses phalanges le lancèrent douloureusement. Le silence pesant fut interrompu quand il entendit un bruit léger, comme des plantes qu'on cueillait. Un froissement de tissus lui parvint et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, large d'épaules au visage fermé encadrés de longs cheveux blonds pâles comme ceux de Draco. _

_- Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas, bâtard ? siffla l'homme en ouvrant sa main face à Marcus qui paniqua en contemplant les fleurs d'aconit. La nature elle-même reconnait que tu es une abomination, sinon pourquoi craindrais-tu ces jolies fleurs ? La vérité est que tu n'aurais jamais du voir le jour._

_L'homme frotta les plantes entre ses mains, restant devant la porte, bloquant tout autre sortie. Quand il s'avança, Marcus brandit son arme improvisée, retenant un grognement de douleur quand son épaule blessée craqua horriblement. D'un geste d'une habile rapidité, l'autre lui attrapa le menton des mains et Marcus hurla en sentant sa chair brûler au contact. Le patriarche le cloua au mur et enfonça durement son autre main dans la cage thoracique du brun, cherchant à en extrait le cœur battant. Marcus resta suspendu, ses jambes s'agitant furieusement et le sang battant fort contre ses tempes comme il ressentait la peur de la mort. Le regard gris comme un ciel orageux se planta dans le sien et il y lut toute la haine que l'autre ressentait envers lui. _

_Son épaule le lançait vivement mais il tendit le bras, essayant de repousser celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son père et un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Lucius serra entre ses doigts l'organe qui battait frénétiquement, s'accrochant désespérément à la vie. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et il sentait la vie s'enfuir de lui alors que l'autre l'insultait encore. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Lucius voulut se retourner vers Draco qui venait d'arriver, mais il était trop tard. Le pieu en chêne blanc que tenait fermement Draco pénétra dans son dos, cherchant à atteindre son cœur du même coup. Marcus contempla le visage de Lucius déformé par la douleur et le saisit aux épaules, poussant de toutes ses forces pour continuer d'empaler le vampire. La main du père quitta le corps de Marcus pour tenter de retirer l'arme mais Draco força dessus, luttant pour l'enfoncer toujours plus profondément jusqu'à ce que le père de famille tombe à terre, son corps devenant gris comme il mourrait sur le coup. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, l'ainé de la fratrie fixa ses mains écarlates avant de reculer de deux pas quand le corps sans vie s'embrasa, détruisant l'arme du même coup._

_A côté, Marcus était tombé à genoux, la main crispée sur sa cage thoracique en regardant le tas de cendres qui fut balayé par un courant d'air. La douleur qui provenait des multiples blessures qu'il avait reçues le figeait sur place et une larme solitaire ruissela sur sa joue, de même que sur celle de Draco. L'ainé avait toujours été le favori du père mais la folie qui avait ravagée ce dernier avait été décisive pour lui. Il savait que de toute façon, Lucius les aurait tous tués. Un parfum doux pourtant aux relents de brûlé parvint à Marcus alors qu'une main douce se posait sur ses joues brûlées. Pansy s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, cachant ses propres larmes dans le cou de son grand frère. _

* * *

><p>Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur et les membres encore tremblants de la douleur fantôme qu'il avait ressentie dans son cauchemar. Sa main voulut atteindre sa joue pour vérifier si sa chair était encore brûlée mais son mouvement fut interrompu quand il se heurta à une étrange résistance. Sa tête encore sonnée se redressa difficilement et son regard se posa sur les bracelets de fer attachés au mur qui maintenaient ses poignets immobiles. Son esprit était en émulsion comme il ressassait tout ce dont il se rappelait. Il nettoyait le bar et Theo l'avait empoisonné, puis c'était le noir total...<p>

Oliver pencha la tête pour constater que sa chemise était tachée de sang au niveau du col jusque sur son ventre. En revanche, son épaule n'était pas endolorie et il en déduisit qu'il avait rêvé du reste. C'était tellement étrange. Comme s'il avait été prisonnier du corps de ce type, Marcus qu'il avait reconnu au nom quand le blond l'avait prononcé, et il avait assisté à toute la scène sans pourvoir intervenir, comme s'il était un spectateur impuissant dans la tête du psychopathe qui l'avait agressé. Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir du cauchemar et il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées.

Il avait plus important à régler comme problème et ses bras tendus à l'horizontale pleins de fourmis le lui rappelaient douloureusement. Son regard scruta la pièce dans laquelle il était. Petite d'environ quatre mètres de large sur huit de long, elle était faite de pierre dont il sentait la fraicheur et l'irrégularité contre son dos. Une unique bougie éclairait la pièce sans fenêtre aux allures de vieille chapelle abandonnée. Face à lui se tenait une table en bois encombrée de papiers jaunis qui semblaient écris à la main ainsi que de bocaux en tous genre. Le sol en terre battu sous ses pieds était recouvert de poussière et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Il était où, cette fois ? Et c'était quoi ce décors digne des plus horribles films d'horreur qu'il ait pu voir ? En y repensant, l'endroit où il était ressemblait à celui dont il avait rêvé...

L'unique porte de la pièce grinça en s'ouvrant, attestant de la vétusté des lieux.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, fit la voix de Theo alors que celui-ci refermait la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda Oliver en suivant l'autre du regard.

Theo se hissa pour s'assoir sur le bord de la table, face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Tu me sers juste de moyen de diversion.

- Tu es fou. Relâche-moi, tu as vraiment besoin d'être interné !

- De nous deux, c'est toi qui devrait être le fou de l'histoire. Regarde-toi, Oliver, tu t'obstines à ne pas croire ce que tu vois. Au plus profond de toi, tu sais que je suis un sorcier et que tu es lié à un Originel, alors pourquoi rester dans le déni ?

Oliver lui jeta un regard noir en essayant vainement de tirer sur ses poignets. Theo sourit et pointa quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Oliver leva la tête et remarqua une poupée de chiffon cloué au mur au dessus de sa tête et dans la même position que lui, grotesque parodie de Jésus sur la croix. Le brun expliqua que seule sa magie pouvait le libérer du mur.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Oliver en s'entêtant à essayer de bouger les bras.

- Tu sais, ça n'a rien de personnel, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais j'ai une vengeance contre ce connard d'hybride à régler.

- Vois ça avec lui alors, cracha le châtain.

- J'aimerai bien, tu sais ? Tuer un vampire est grotesquement facile quand on les immobilise. Ils craignent la lumière du jour, et la verveine ainsi qu'un pieu en bois dans le cœur suffisent à les anéantir. Le problème avec les Originels, c'est que c'est plus compliqué. La sorcière qui les a créés les a immunisés après contre la lumière du jour...

Oliver décida de mettre son cerveau en veille. Tout cela le dépassait totalement. Pour lui, il était un humain, point. Et le type noir qui l'avait hypnotisé était un vampire, ça il le comprenait, mais il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Alors savoir on non si ce Blaise était un Originel, il s'en foutait royalement, ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Pour lui, le vrai danger était Theo, ainsi que tous les objets potentiellement nuisible pour lui sur la table en bois. Theo continuait son speech, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour son prisonnier.

- ... ils craignent la verveine mais elle ne leur est pas mortelle et les pieux en bois les plongent juste dans un court coma. Il faut une arme spéciale que je n'ai pas encore trouvée...

- Un pieu en chêne blanc... murmura Oliver en se rappelant son rêve.

- Que dis-tu ? demanda Theo dont les yeux brillant d'intérêt apprirent au châtain qu'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se flagellant intérieurement. Quelle idée de renseigner l'autre sur la façon de le tuer ! A ce stade-là, pourquoi ne pas se suicider tout simplement, ça serait plus vite ! Theo sourit devant le silence d'Oliver et se leva, rompant la distance entre eux en se plantant devant lui.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Oliver en paniquant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Theo lui saisit le menton et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour Oliver qui ressentit une étrange pression dans son crâne. Les images de son rêve repassèrent devant ses yeux à grande vitesse. Le tout ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes et Theo sourit en lâchant son menton.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, dit-il. Ce sont les souvenirs de l'hybride que tu as vu, ce qui signifie que le lien s'approfondit entre vous...

Le brun se stoppa en entendant son téléphone lui indiquer qu'il avait reçu un message. Il tourna le dos à Oliver, consultant le SMS que lui avait envoyé un vampire à sa solde, resté en retrait près du bar. Bien, un de ses hommes était mort et l'autre avait tout avoué à cette saleté d'Originel. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres en constatant qu'il avait sous-estimé le blond. Theo posa son téléphone sur la table et saisit entre ses doigts une petite dague qui trainait sur la pile de parchemins avant de se tourner vers Oliver.

- Changement de programme, 'Loli. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de récupérer leur arme, on va donc faire à ma manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'exclama Oliver, sa voix sautant une octave tandis qu'il fixait la petite lame.

Theo lui offrit un sourire ravageur.

- J'avais installé le lien au début pour faire venir l'hybride... Mais je crois que le moment est venu d'utiliser cet avantage... Je suis désolé, Oliver, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Tu as encore un peu de temps, il me faut un sortilège supplémentaire pour approfondir davantage la connexion et vous cesserez tous les deux d'exister...

Catastrophé, le châtain fixa la lame face à lui pendant que Theo fermait les yeux en récitant des paroles en latin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Oliver commença à prier.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>C'est une réplique d'Elijah que j'aime bien et je trouve qu'elle s'adaptait bien dans cette situation ^^

* * *

><p>Bon j'ai honte mais j'en suis quand même fière ! Ce sentiment existe ?<p>

J'avoue avoir un peu de réserve pour les meurtres et le souvenir mais je pense que ça respecte plutôt bien les évènements de la série, version soft. Je dis "soft" parce que dans un épisode de The Originals, il me semble que Klaus crève les yeux de quelqu'un avec ses doigts et je n'irais pas jusque là quand même dans ma fiction, le but étant de rester dans le surnaturel/fantastique et pas de basculer dans l'horreur.

Voilà, si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non vous pouvez laisser une petite review, votre opinion m'intéresse tant qu'elle reste polie et constructive !

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS<span> : _La période des bacs blancs, du projet tech et des oraux commence à approcher à grands pas. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le projet Tech (en terminale ST2S) compte coeff 7 pour le bac et l'oral est en avril donc je risque d'avoir du retard dans la parution de chapitres, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sera stoppée, je ferais de mon mieux ! Voila, tout est dit, à bientôt tout le monde !_**


End file.
